Missing Moments
by TheWriterSinead
Summary: So much is missing from all the stories... So I decided I would try to help fill it in! PLEASE READ! I Suck At Summaries! All character point of view!
1. Rosalie finds out

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

**Your Not Alone**

I lay my head on Esme's shoulder. I felt so greatful towards her, for a whole two months she had stayed by my side comforting me.

I knew there was no way I would ever believe what she said. Carlisle isn't so bad and Edward really is a lovley boy she had said within my first day here.

Oh yeah, Edward is just _fantastic._ From the moment I heard his voice I hated him. He knew all the pain I felt, the sadness and most of all, he knew, the want.

He knew that I wanted him although I am not sure why I wanted him to want me, maybe I wanted him to prove that every one wanted me.

I sighed. "What is it, Esme?" I asked. She had entered my room to find me in the corner grasping a brass button and she told me to sit on the bed as she had something to tell me.

We just sat here for a while deep in thought. She sat up a little straighter and I removed my head, to look up at her. "I'm not sure how to say this" she mumbled biting down hard on her lip. "Whatever you have to say, just say it" I replyed with minor nodded.

"Rosalie, I think you should know that your not alone" she said gazing down at the floor. Oh, so this is what she meant...

I looked at her. "I know I'm not the first to go through this, all of you were newborns once" I answered suprised she had brought this up. _The newborn stage, _Carlisle called it. I suposedly couldn't control my emotions. I knew he was right but still I tried so hard to prove him wrong.

"I think you know a bit of family history, I know you know Carlisle's story and mine but you don't know all of Edward's" Esme said softly. This confused me, I thought I knew Edward's story. Influenza, almost died, Carlisle save.

Esme noticed my puzzeled look and said "Ten years after he was born Edward was created, he went through a small stage" said Esme quietly.

"What kind of a stage?" I asked looking at worried face.

"Oh, a very bad one Rose,very bad"


	2. Edward's Untold Story

If you havn't read all the books don't read. PleaseReview!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esme P.O.V_

I wondered was I doing the right time but Rose needed to know she was part of our family. I looked up into crimson eyes and said quietly "Ten years after he was created, Edward had a few years of rebelement... He left us to become what the other ones are" I paused wondered if I could go on but she needed to know. "Edward fed on humans, he only fed on the evil though..." I tried to put Edward in a good light but how could I?

The things he had done were horrible but I did not judge him for it, he was sorry for what he did, I forgave him.

"He- he left us" my voice started to shake. Rose put her arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a hug.

"It's okay" Rose soothed. After a while, she let go and I dabed the water form my eyes.

"I remember the night he left, he said it was foolish to think we could repell againist being what we are and that it would be better if we carried on like other vampires. He left that night and fed on a passing human, that is when it started. He fed on humans on a daily basis. He protected the inoccent and destroyed the evil." I spoke softly.

Rose nodded for me to go on, looking worridly into my eyes.

"The years passed by and Carlisle and I thought we would never have him back but one day, at noon. I remember it all so clearly! He stood on the doorstep, knocked and everything. I opened the door and never felt so relieved in my life! He went on about how he would never forgive himself and we shouldn't either" I continued.

I relised I was smiling thinking of his plea's and apoligies, to think, he thought we wouldn't want or forgive him.

"We imeaditly forgave him but I don't think he ever forgave himself" I whispered and my eyes filled with water again.

Rose took my hand and asked "Is this why Edward hates himself?"

"Yes, yes it is"


	3. The Truce

Please Review!!!!!!!!! Or I won't publish more!!!!!!! _Thoughts are in Italics!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward P.O.V.

I walked through the front door, just back from hunting. I stood there for a minute taking in everything. I suddenly heard my name mention on the second floor, towards the east.

Ahh, Rosalie's room. I listened for a moment and relised what they were talking about.

Pain hit me hard. I always regreted the time I left Carlisle and Esme. They had been so good and how did I repay them?

I sighed and shut the door. Esme imieditly heard and stopped the story, but the damage was done, Rosalie knew about me leaving.

I walked up the stairs and met Esme along the way, she instantly knew that I knew she told Rosalie.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear that"she said softly, pulling me to sit on a step on the stairs.

" I'm good, Esme, really" I insisted. Of course, she didn't believe me.

"Edward, I am truley sorry, I will never speak of it again. Is that your wish?" she asked quietly so therest of the house wouldn't here.

I sighed. I had no right to ask Esme to never speak of it, after all she was in the story too.

"No, Esme. You can tell anyone you want" I sighed getting up. She held on tightly to my shirt.

"I am truley sorry, Edward" she apologiesed. I hated it when I made Esme feel bad, she had been so good to me.

"Esme, it was my fault. You didn't leave, I did.

And really I'm fine" I told as I walked to my room.

I walked to my room,leaving Esme on the stairs staring at me with worried eyes and pursing her lips.

I closed the door and let out a sigh. I put in my headphones and listened to my lateset music find while studing a new language.

Around half three in the morning I heard small creaks off the wood in the hallway.

Someone must be up. I opened the door to find Rosalie pacing up and down.

I read her mind and the one word that I caught was 'thrist'.

"You should hunt" I told her and she glared at me.

"I'll wait till' morning, I will wait" she snapped saying the last part determadly.

Then, it hit me. Rosalie had never hunted alone. Always one of us had to go with her, after all she was a newborn. I read her mind.

_What would happened if I killed somebody? _she asked herself.

Oh God, nobody deserved that on their consience. (I was speaking from experience)

Even Rosalie didn't deserve that.

I played with idea of leaving her here but decided if anything happened it would be on my conscience. "Come on" I said walking down the stairs.

"What?" she said in a bitter voice, following me down the stairs.

"You need to hunt." I said still walking towards the door "You won't make it till' morning"

"Oh yes, I will" she said piontedly. I opened the door and held it waiting for her. She stood there glaring at me.

Eventuly she succumed. We walked towards the trees in silence. She smelled a herd of deer running towards the south and hunted them. She came back ignoring me and we ran back to the house. She walked up the stairs ignoring me and before she shut the door of her room gave me an icy _"Thanks"_

This was the begining of my truce with Rosalie


	4. Finding Him

Note:this takes place a few years later

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I walk down the stairs to be greeted by Esme and Carlisle, Edward was reading the paper.

I had plans to go hunting today, alone. I was mature enough to take care of myself.

I thought back to that night when Edward had to go hunting with me.

We never spoke about it, it would embarrass me, I didn't need a babysitter.

Especially, one who was a complete nutcase.

I glanced at Edward, a smile danced on his lips.

_Get Out Of My HEAD! _I screamed mentally.

I hated when Edward read my mind. All my seacrets, my wants and thoughts laid out in front of him. He began to raise eyebrows, irratating me more and more.

_Do you find some sort of humourin this? _I asked him mentally.

He nodded.

With that I turned on my heels and headed for the door, catching my reflection in a glass vase and smiling.

I headed for someplace far to hunt.

As, I ran thoughts swarmed my head.

I never understood Edward and his mood swings.

One thing I had learned was not to bring up his human life.

I remember the morning so clearly.

We were in the hall, Edward was searching for a c.d. and I was sitting on the couch filing my nails.

As he opened another drawer I noticed the watch on his wrist and engaved on it was

_Edward Masen _

"Why does your watch have Edward Masen engraved on it?" I questioned, my eyebrows raising. At the time I didn't know Edward's human surname.

He looked up at me, his eyes had turned black, his face filled with pain which he quickly smothered.

"It belonged to my father, I inherited it" he said walking off to his room.

He quickly walked off to his room and shut the door softly behind him.

At the moment, Edward's face had no expression, he looked mearly calm.

_Um, sorry_ I thought.

He nodded his head, something Edward was fond of.

Relieving myself from the tension, I headed for my hunting trip.

I ran towards the greenary of the small, neglected forest.

I thoght of stopping but running felt good like I was letting go of everything.

Soon I was out of the forest still running heading towards the mountains.

Suddenly my mouth filled with venom and my nose filled with the scent of blood.

I then saw the sight before my eyes. A man with dimple and dark curls being killed by a bear.

For a moment I was stunnedand one word filled my mind.

_Henry._

He looked exacatly like him expect much older. He was near my age and had blood all over himself.

He screamed in pain almost dead.

The scent of his blood pulled me farward.

I did not know what I planned to do put with one swift push the bear fell of the cliff.

I held the man in my arms, the blood calling to me.

I did the first thing I thought of.

I ran.

I held him as far away as I could, his blood staining my clothing making it harder to resist.

I could see his eyes were closing, he was giving in to death.

No, I would not let him.

I could see the house now and screamed "Carlisle"

Within a moment, he was by my side.

"Rosalie! Oh, Rose! Did you do this?" he said looking down at the man.

"No! Carlisle, there was a bear. He attacked him.

You have to change him, Carlisle, you have to!"

We were screaming now. I was sobbing.

I forgot about the thirst altogether.

Carlisle paused, looking at me.

He let out a quick pant and took the man into his arms.

He opened the door and rushed into the dining room followed by Esme.

"What's going on?" she yelled her face overcome with worry.

Carlisle laid him down on the table and looked at him.

Then, he leaned down and placed him mouth on neck.

It brought me back to the night I was changed.

The pain mentely, phicsically and verbaly.

I stood there as Carlisle removed his mouth.

Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Rose" she said as I just stood there limp.

Seeing the man just lying there, his heart beating strongly, brought the tears to my eyes.

I had to leave.

How could I stand to watch this?

I was breathing so fast, gasping.

I ran outside, on my way seeing Edward standing on the stairs.

I gave up trying torun and just sat on the dirt.

_How am I meant to do this? I can't just sit here, pretending like it didn't happen._

I heard light footsteps coming towards me from the house.

Esme hugged me tightly.

"You should be in there. Go in. He can hear you if you go inside.

You could explain to him what we are." Esme suggested.

I took a moment to take everything in.

Evenentuly, I went inside.

The man was wearing a clean shirt and the blood had been cleaned away by, no doubt bu,t Esme.

"Do you want to explain to him?" Carlisle asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head.

I barley listened as Carlisle spoke to the man.

While he was speaking I took in his apperance.

He was muscular with dimples and dark curls.

He lay there, looking so peacful.

Carlisle finished and then went while I just sat there staring.

Edward stayed on the stairs just watching.

_What will I do when he wakes? He will hate me, instanley._

This question buzzed inside my mind.

Suddeny, I felt small tap on my shoulder.I tensed.

I hated touching, it always broughtme back to the night Royce raped me.

I shuddered.

Carlise then spoke

"Rosalie, he's about to wake"


	5. This Will Be Interesting

Edward's P.O.V.

"Rosalie, he's about to wake" Carlisle said. You could feel the worry and fear from Rosalie.

Rosalie swallowed.

The man was stirring. He slowly opened his eyes and rose from the table.

For a moment he just pinched the bridge of his nose.

He, then, looked at us all staring at him and was taken aback.

"Um, well" the man said in a deep voice.

_Well?_

That's what he had to say? He has been told he's a vampire and what does he say?

No, tantrums?

Or tears?

Or yelling?

All of which came when Rosalie was told what she was.

We all stood there our mouths hanging open.

Then the strangest thing happened,he began to feel the awkrardess and grin.

What the hell was going on in his mind?

_Jeez, what is up with the gawking? _he thought.

"Eh, hello" spoke Carlisle nevously "I'm Carlisle"

"Hey, I'm Emmett" the man named Emmett said "Yup" popping his lips on the P.

Carlisle was brave enough to speak up agian.

"Well, I trust you heard everything I said while you were being changed?"

Emmett blinked and then said "Your seirous?"

"Oh yes! You really are a vampire...

It, of course, is your choice whether you will choose our lifestyle" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well, I'll probaley take yours" Emmett said nodding his head.

It seemed like no big deal to him.

"This is my wife, Esme" Esme smiled timidly.

"This is Edward" I nodded

"This is Rosalie" Rosalie didn't do anything.

Carlislie pointed to us as he introduced us.

"Well yor destroyed. Look at you!" Carlisle said "Edward, you wouldn't show him to the bathroom? He's in deep need of a shower"

"Yeah, it's up here" I said to Emmett leading the way.

I read his mind

_I should get a towel first_

"Towels are in the press beside the sink" I said forgetting he didn't know my talent.

He spun around, pointing at me.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" he said,watching me.

"Well, some vampires have talents. And I can read minds" I said trying not to freak him out.

But I somehow doubted reading minds would freak him out.

"Cool"he said "I'm gonna go have that shower now"

After I left I read his mind.

_This will be interesting._


End file.
